Flaming Body, Frozen Heart
by Posiden666
Summary: after "Frost and Fire", more dramatic. Finn and flame cant get over each other and can't decide whether to choose what they want or what the right choice is. maybe they'll find both. won't be more that 10 chapters first fanfic. FINN X FLAME FOREVER! please no hate mail.
1. Subdued Emotions

"Flaming body, frozen heart"

Inspiration: Ooobserver for his absolutely phenomenal stories such as CoT and others

NOTICE: Reading will get less heavy and dramatic with each coming chapter, not all, if any others, will be like this! ^_^

As she walked away from him he felt a rush of emotions wash over him hate, longing, love, guilt, despair, and longing… but predominantly, sadness. He didn't realize that she was "the one" until she had slipped through his grasp and apparently thought him only a friend, if that, anymore.

As she sulked away from him she could feel the anguish she was causing him, and herself, and wished she could undo what he had done, for it was inexcusable.

Ooo was descending into a state of unkempt chaos, as its protector lay on his bed, crying over the picture of the flaming girl. Without Finn as protectorate things were starting to deteriorate around the land. Monsters weren't being defeated, so they were rampaging through towns killing many Ooocians, and other such things were happening throughout the world. His friends Jake, Marcy, PB, Ice King, and many others whom he did not know personally passed by trying to cheer him up. The gestures were appreciated, but it seemed the one person in all of Ooo that would be able to cheer him, wasn't there.

He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she tossed him aside like she would a piece of garbage. He had loved her and she had loved him back, for a time. He had given up so much, endured so much pain, and even defied nature, and all for her. What had she given him he did not cause her pain, save the emotional torment knowing she could never touch him without causing him the agony of her burns.

She burned. Every time he looked at a flame, or felt the burning sensation that resulted from touching it, he was reminded of her. Frankly he wasn't ever, not thinking of her. She was everywhere in his thoughts, in his dreams, and etched into his retinas every time he close his eyes. All he could think about… was her.

Her heart was telling her that she loved him; her pride told her that he had missed his chance. The choice: impossible. On one hand, she had a kingdom to rule, and couldn't go on fooling about with this human. On the other, she couldn't keep him out of her mind, every time someone opened the court doors her heart wanted to believe it would be Finn valiantly barging in on the fire kingdom affairs to declare his love for her, only to be disappointed by the fact that it was not Finn but someone else. She just couldn't keep her mind off of… him.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story, its the first one i've made that isn't exclusive to my friends and its my first real ADVENTURE TIME fan fic, anyways i'll try to update soon but for now. ^_^ peace off**


	2. A Burning Reunion

_**I was really surprised how quickly I got my first review. I will try to update at least once a week. I am doing a commission FanFic for some of my friends, so I may not have as much time for this as I would like, but I will try. Happy reading! ^_^**_

"A Burning Reunion"

As he stared out the window, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. That's when he remembered, "FOOD!" He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten, being preoccupied by his need to stare out the window, longingly, hoping he would see a flickering form appear on the horizon. As if on cue his yellow best bro for life walked is saying, "Dude you've been staring out that window for days, aren't you hungry. I can't have my little bro dying on me whilst staring intently out a window." A long sigh was his only response. After a long silence Jake said, "Ok. Well I'm gonna fix you a 'The Ultimate Sandwich' because I know you must be starving." Finn just grunted approvingly.

"Ugh!" She quietly exclaimed as yet another peasant _(Non derogatory) _came through the castle doors and into her court. She couldn't get a minute's rest from governing her kingdom. As a yawn escaped her lips she realized she hadn't slept in over 72 hours. Noticing how tired she looked, cinnamon bun waddled over to the fire monarch's throne and asked her, "Are you sure you shouldn't go to bed? You look super tired" She wordlessly agreed with him. She dragged herself out of the throne and up to her room. As she slumped over to the balcony, she looked into the direction of the grasslands and whispered, "G'night Finn" blowing a kiss towards the Treehouse before walking in and collapsing into her luxurious bed.

He could barely keep his eyes open as he finished the last bite of his delicious, food wonder of the world, sandwich. He looked into the direction he knew to be where the fire kingdom lay and before finally nodding off, he wistfully said "good night m'lady" "even if you have no feelings for me, I have enough for the both of us."

As Finn awoke he realized he had fallen asleep at the window sill… AGAIN, but he had a good feeling about today, a feeling that something amazing, or painful, or amazingly painful, was going to happen today.

She awoke, well rested, having dreamed of him all night, and decided that today was the day… she was going to skip her royal duties and fix what had happened almost a month ago. She couldn't decide what to wear, she wanted to look good, but not so much as to make Finn uncomfortable since they weren't together anymore, she decided in a knee length strapless dress like the one she wore in the dungeon they did together. She thought it would make him forgive her more easily since that was so fun. With that, she walked out onto the balcony, and sighed "Finn, I'm coming"

As he noticed the grey, pre dawn horizon rapidly grow steadily brighter in a single area his heart nearly jumped out of his chest, could it be? Almost immediately he had his question, and prayers, answered. Coming over the horizon was the girl of his dreams. He jumped up, wiped himself off then realized he hadn't taken a shower for nearly a month. He dashed into the bathroom and nearly smashed the water handle trying to turn it on he vigorously cleaned himself leaving his skin raw. He face palmed himself saying, "Oh glob she's made of fire and I'm all wet, I'll hurt her" just then he remembered something princess bubblegum had given him. A blow dryer that molecularly deconstructed water molecules and turned them into Oxygen and Hydrogen gasses. Instantly drying you quickly he used it and is was quite an odd feeling, but he was dry and dressed just in time to hear a tentative nock on the door then a sound of fire being extinguished then a yell "Finn we need to talk, also you may want a new door this one's a little… charred through" he bolted down the ladder into the kitchen and opened the door, or what was left of it. He started to embrace her but then realized that that would be awkward and hurt since he had no flame shield on. He did however notice her start so do the same thing but she presumably came to the same conclusion.

He was so close she could almost touch him but so separated by the harshness of Mother Nature herself, that she could not. As if on cue a throat clearing was heard behind them, then from behind a tree peaked everyone's favorite flambit Flambo the Flame Cat he looked at the two, walked up to Finn and started chanting, spat on him, and then cast flame shield on the human, saying "Youz knowez just inz case" then the fire cat darted off.

As she stared into his eyes, he stared back. She, with a look of longing, he, the same. She was the first to speak as tears of lava started to roll down her cheeks she dropped to her knees and sobbed with streams of muffled apologies Finn sat down and embraced her saying that in no way was it her fault but his alone, he should have never written that letter or started that fight. He was crying now as well. She innocently looked up at him and asked tentatively, "d-do you s-still l-l-love me?" He caringly replied "I, I never stopped." Then he asked "d-do you still love me?" she wiped away the tears and looked at him sadly for a moment, then growing a slight grin she tackled him, and passionately kissed him asking, "does that answer your question" "good enough for me" he replied, rolling over in their embrace so he was now on top. He pressed his lips against hers flicking his tongue over her lips as if asking permission, she obliged parting her lips just slightly as teasingly as she could but then gave in. as their tongues began to explore she was the first to moan but the sound she made and the sensation of kissing her was like nothing he had ever experienced before causing him to moan and his instincts took over his hands began moving up a bit but then stopped and started caressing her back with a slow massage. She felt the need to breathe but decided not to, fortunately Finn was smart enough to pull away before they both suffocated, she whimpered as he drew further from her but he began to stroke her hair and panted out "that… was… math…" she giggled and asked so I guess were together again and starting at tier 7

_**Wow, I spent all evening (exaggeration) typing that. I hope you guys like it and please review, I've got like a lot of visits but only like 2 reviews. Seriously you guys. Anyways, ^_^ Peace Off**_


End file.
